


Centrifugal Motion/Perpetual Bliss

by uhoh84



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: Read while listening to "This Kiss", but like, in a gay way.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Centrifugal Motion/Perpetual Bliss

Nicole stood on shaky legs and cleared her throat about three times. She was shy for once in her life and had a death grip on her champagne flute. With her other hand, she nervously picked some nonexistent lint off her uniform sleeve.

Looking down in desperation, she was taken by Waves in her white lacy dress, distracting her even from her half-finished plate. She gaped a bit more before—

“And?”

“Wynonna!”

And just like that, Waverly Earp’s hand, her wife’s hand, HER WIFE’S HAND, was on her arm.

_They were on a casual ride in the cruiser, just casually riding back to the Homestead after a date, listening to some casual 90s country hits on the radio. Even two months into their relationship, Nicole had to do her level best to focus on the road and not solely on the Earp smiling at her from the passenger seat._

_“Okay, I have an embarrassing little girl confession about this song.”_

_Faith Hill is singing some Disney princess dialogue on the stereo but Nicole can hardly hear it over the sound of Waverly’s every word reverberating in her ears. The glimpse she dares is of a steadily creeping blush._

_“Yeah, w-well you know you can tell me, Waves.”_

“Thank you, everyone, for coming, I’m so happy you’re here and I know Waverly—”

Her arm gets a reassuring squeeze.

“i-is too.”

At this point she walks right into it.

“We didn’t plan a dance. We did all the flowers and the food and the dress and the barn and the stuff, but I have two left feet and we all know Waverly Earp—”

Waverly mouths “Haught” up at her so sweetly that Nicole thinks she might have an aneurysm. Somewhere someone – Wynonna again – lets out an impressive fake retch.

“has the best rhythm in town and can get anyone on the dancefloor in no time.”

She pauses, overcome. Waverly’s concerned, but mostly curious.

“But I’ve realized, and it’s so important to me, that she gets a dance she’s always dreamed about.”

There’s the spark of recognition.

_“I always wanted to be twirled around to this song. With the kissing and the romance, it’s, it’s really silly.”_

_“No.”_

_Nicole answers too quickly, like a kid herself. She turns, can see Waverly’s gone red in the cruiser window, and signals her way onto the shoulder. Looking both ways, she gets out, shutting the door behind her to conserve heat. She slips a little on her way to the passenger side, and Waves is giggling a little in spite of herself by the time Nicole gives the window a sheriffly tap._

_“It’s not silly, baby, I’m serious. I love it. I love you.”_

_They share as many kisses as possible through the half-open window._

For the life of her, Nicole might never remember what comes out of her mouth next, she’s too busy looking into her wife’s wide, liquid eyes. They somehow stand, maneuver their way from out behind the table. Jeremy had cued the track, Nicole didn’t even remember giving the signal. She does, however, hear Waverly Earp whispering in her ear—

“Cole, you remembered.”

“Waves, I remember everything.”


End file.
